board8fandomcom-20200216-history
AKJ's Moderations
Applekidjosh tends to get moderated often. It usually occurs in strings, where he'll be moderation free for weeks and then get slammed with a handful in one day. Very often they are trivial things, and about 20% of his moderations get overturned. On March 1, 2007, AKJ got his Moderated Messages up to 8, and was warned. This is that story. ---- Applekidjosh had 1 active moderation. ''Board: GameFAQs Contests | Topic: 33347783 - ...Oto-san? | Moderation ID: 4605975 ''From: Applekidjosh | Posted: 1/30/2007 10:32:35 AM ''Moderated at: 1/31/2007 2:38:17 PM | Reason: Spoiler with no Warning | Action: Overturned ''LINDERMAN!! ''Message From Applekidjosh at 2007-02-01 00:26:10 ''The word "father" followed by a generic last name, with no context whatsoever. The ONLY way this could be construed as a spoiler is if someone already knew what this was about. If you haven't seen episode 1.14 of Heroes then this wouldn't make any sense, even if you HAVE seen other episodes. It's not a spoiler if it only "spoils" something for people that already know about it. Note a few funny things there. One, the fact that it was overturned. Two, it had been in my moderated messages for over a month. And three, this could conceivably set precedent for a LOT of bogus moderations, people getting nailed for spoiling things that are only spoilers to people that already know about them. Too bad GameFAQs doesn't work like that. ---- AKJ saw a Mercenaries topic was about to hit 500, so he went for the 500th post. A fairly common practice, I'm sure. Because it was going to be in a closed topic he thought it would be funny to put in a humorous ASCII. After all, he had made a topic about Vlado with a Jinjo in it that had been on the board for over a week. Lame, but fair, I guess. Just sucks that someone must have marked it AFTER THE TOPIC WAS CLOSED, and a moderator still considered it "disruptive." Wonder what I was disrupting? (I only got the 499th post, btw) ---- Upon learning that TeamRocketElite and gravija were new moderators, Josh made a topic to bait them into modding him. Unfortunately I think SineNomine actually got it. It was obviously in good fun, though, so it was an NKL (not bad, since disrupting a closed topic gets you a 3KL) ---- This is when things started getting a little lame. My Immortal had a topic where he was asking if people knew him. AKJ and Wanglicious both posted around the same time, saying about the same thing - referring to his blatant homosexuality. The contest of the moderation explains it pretty plainly. So they kept the 3KL, even though the moderator was basically saying I was morally right. And what was he referring to there at the end? Read on... ---- Outraged that people were getting modded in his topic, My Immortal made another one and asked what we had done. He assured us nothing we said would have offended him, and since I knew he was right I reposted it for him. So look at that. I got another 3KL for posting something offensive toward someone who was not offended. In fact, My Immortal was more outraged that people were losing karma over something like this. I was still trying to have a sense of humor about it, though... ---- So I made a topic about it on a Dead Board. The topic was "Is it possible for me to stop getting moderated?" The answer, it appears, was no. Someone had the spite to come to a dead board and mark a topic for being disruptive, which got me warned. My Karma was all the way down to 667, and since I'd already had 3 666 days it would have been hilarious to see another one. But since my account was warned, I had to start using an alt. Category:Controversy